Conventionally, there have been proposals for various techniques of transparent antennas each of which is to be provided on a display surface of a display panel. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique in which a metal mesh is used for forming an antenna pattern on a display surface of a display panel. For the antenna disclosed in Patent Literature 1, either a random mesh or a square lattice mesh is used. Further, in the antenna disclosed in Patent Literature 1, transparent wirings are used for wirings of the antenna.